


raging chicken nuggets

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [32]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Facebook, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Laxus Dreyar: I swear all girls are psycho chicken nugget eating raging alcoholics who nap all the fucking time





	raging chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little fluffy thing for April since she's having a bit of a rough time. Literally she's the only reason I still write for the FT fandom.

**Laxus Dreyar** : I swear all girls are psycho chicken nugget eating raging alcoholics who nap all the fucking time

15 likes 15 comments

 **Gajeel Redfox** : AMEN 

 **Gajeel Redfox** : girls are fucking psycho and i don’t know why we out up with them

 **Cana Alberona** : u beter not be talkin bout me dreyar

 **Lisanna Strauss** : Cana, go home, you’re drunk.

 **Bixlow Fedar** : See Cana you’re proving his point. @Laxus, I second this emotion. Girls are nutty.

 **Mirajane Strauss** : @Bixlow, I _will_ tell your girlfriend you’re talking shit about girls. 

 **Bixlow Fedar** : please don’t do that, I like living in this world.

 **Yukino Aguria** : Oh @Lucy!!!

 **Bixlow Fedar** : @YUKINO NO PLS STOP SHE’S GONNA FLAY ME ALIVE AND FEED ME TO HER DOG

 **Yukino Aguria** : She likes you, you’ll stay mostly alive. Quit being a baby. 

 **Yukino Aguria** : and Plue wouldn’t eat you. You’re too bony.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : @Laxus stop being rude. Though the nap part is true.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : And the raging alcoholic bit. At least for Cana. And Levy. And me. 

 **Laxus Dreyar** : see, I’m not wrong, they admit it. I am justified.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** : shut up Laxus


End file.
